Beautiful Life
by MistressKiko
Summary: SEQUEL TO BEAUTIFUL MESS.  Only read if you have read Beautiful Mess.  ... or if you just want car smex.  :D


**Title: **Beautiful Life**  
>Author: <strong>MistressKiko**  
>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo x Izaya  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

x

**SEQUEL TO BEAUTIFUL MESS. **

x

* * *

><p>It was a knock that roused Izaya from a heavy sleep. Scarlet eyes opened, only to immediately shut when exposed to the lighting of the room, and he groaned in annoyance as he sat up. There was a subtle crick in his neck from an odd sleeping position on the couch arm, and one glance at the television confirmed the movie he'd been watching had long since been over.<p>

The knock sounded again.

"Yeah, yeah," Izaya mumbled to himself, swinging his legs over the side of the couch to stand and make his way to the front door, rubbing his eyes along the way. He knew it was too early for Shizuo to get home, and he hoped Kida wasn't going to ask to crash at his house.. again. Izaya understood the blond and his little blue-eyed boyfriend were trying to get their life on track, and Izaya knew he'd help Kida in any way possible when it came down to it, but after buying a humble little abode just for Shizuo and himself, he really didn't like sharing!

The person behind the door was neither of them, however. Tanaka Tom stood on the porch, still in his business suit though it looked a bit disheveled, holding a folder in the crook of his arm.

"Hey Izaya-san," Tom greeted casually, offering a short grin that looked a bit off compared to his tired eyes, "Shizuo home yet?"

Izaya had first met Tom a week after Shizuo had moved out of his penthouse suite. The raven was skeptical over someone who still worked under Mr. Heiwajima, but all Shizuo's old employee would do was brief him on what was going on in his family, including passing along messages from Mrs. Heiwajima. Surely this was one of those days.

"No, it'll still be about an hour and a half until he comes back," Izaya replied, jumping to attention when a loud sneeze tore through the man in front of him.

"Ah.. I'm sorry. Would you mind if I waited here? I'm actually.. feeling a little dizzy," Tom admitted, looking rather embarrassed by scratching the back of his head. Izaya agreed the man didn't look very well, and inwardly frowned at the possibility of the sickness spreading, but opened the door wider regardless. Though he felt a little guilty for doing so, Izaya watched Tom's every move. That lingering pinch of doubt would always be present in the back of his mind.

"Want some tea?" Izaya offered as Tom slipped off his shoes. Tom put a hand on his forehead as he staggered past Izaya.

"Yeah, that'd be..."

The raven really was not expecting Tom to fall forward and dive face-first into the floor.

"Oi, oi!" Izaya exclaimed, on his knees beside Tom in a second. He grabbed hold of Tom's arm and pushed, rolling the man over. Tom looked fast asleep, and one touch to his forehead confirmed the abnormal heat radiating off his body. A fever, no doubt. Izaya groaned, "What the hell? Why would you even come over if you're feeling sick?"

The raven knelt there for a moment, wondering what he should do. Was this extreme enough to call a doctor?

Then Tom snored, and the entire urgency of the situation seemed humorous.

"Really..." Izaya said with a light chuckle, sprinting to the kitchen where he grabbed a cold wet cloth and a glass of water. In the next few minutes, Izaya had striped Tom of his jacket and shirt, and the cool cloth was on his head. He was inconveniently sprawled in the middle of the walkway, but there was no way Izaya was going to even attempt dragging him over to the couch.

It was in the second Izaya turned to walk away that a melody rang through the air. Izaya looked down at Tom's vibrating pocket, hesitating for a split second before swooping down to fish for the phone. It was definitely not going to be his fault if Tom missed some ultra important call that could get him fired.

The number he saw on the display made him grin.

Placing the phone on his ear, he lowered his voice to a husky whisper, "Hey sexy~"

There was silence on the other end, before the dial-tone reached Izaya's ears. Izaya laughed, ending the call and waiting. Sure enough, the phone rang again.

"You make me sad, hanging up on me like that."

"... Izaya?" Shizuo's voice asked, sounding thoroughly confused.

"The one and only!" Izaya exclaimed.

"Why the hell do you have Tom's phone?"

"Funny story, but your friend is currently sleeping on our living room floor."

"... I don't even want to know. Damn."

"Did you need something, Shizu-chan?"

"Well, the car broke down again," Shizuo said in irritation. The little car Shizuo had bought to get him around was best described as a lemon. The thing sputtered and died whenever it felt like it, "I was going to ask Tom to pick me up."

"You really need to learn how to read train routes," Izaya chuckled, and heard the sharp exhale of breath on the other side. The raven fished around Tom's pockets more, until he pulled out a ring of keys, ".. you know, I could pick you up!"

"... you don't even have a license."

"Aw, come on, I want to drive that baby! You need help, right~?" Izaya whined.

"I can get someone else to-"

"Shizu-chaaaan~!"

"... you're like a child sometimes, you know that?"

"I don't mind, if it gets me what I want."

Shizuo chuckled.

"Fine. But I'll hurt you if Tom's car is damaged."

"You wouldn't hurt a fly," Izaya teased before hanging up. Jiggling the keys, Izaya looked down at the sleeping man, "Hope you don't mind!"

* * *

><p>Shizuo sat on the curb, absentmindedly flicking pebbles with his fingers as he waited for Izaya's arrival. The sun had almost completely set, leaving a faint glow across the darkening skies, though the beauty of it was disturbed by the artificial lighting surrounding him. He looked at his watch for the umpteenth time, sighing. Izaya driving without a license, and the probability of him getting lost, was making him worried. He tried to assure himself that Izaya knew this town way more than he did.<p>

"Shizuo-san?" Shizuo looked over his shoulder. Shiki stood there, one hand holding a briefcase and the other buried in his pocket. He looked to be leaving work, "What are you still doing here?"

"Ah, waiting for my ride," Shizuo admitted sheepishly.

"I can take you home if you'd like," Shiki offered, to which Shizuo shook his head.

"No thank you, Izaya will definitely be here."

Shiki maneuvered so he could open his briefcase and shifted through it.

"I was actually going to talk to you about something tomorrow, so why don't we do this now?" Shiki asked. With his interest piqued, Shizuo stood and watched as Shiki shuffled papers around.

"I hope I'm not in trouble?" Shizuo asked with a small smile.

"Of course not. The opposite, actually," Shiki promised, finally finding the paper he wanted and handing it out to Shizuo, "The proposal for the Yamadas. I want you to handle it."

Shizuo's eyes widened. This was a big account. It would surely mean a promotion if he didn't screw it up.

"Thanks a lot," Shizuo said with a wide grin, "I could definitely deal with the ability to get a better car."

"The deadline is Thursday. Make it good," Shiki spoke with a polite sternness.

"Of course."

"Have you heard about Mr. Heiwajima's new right-hand man?" Shiki prompted. Shizuo's grin dimmed.

"Yeah, some Yoshikawa guy," Shizuo said disdainfully, shrugging his shoulders, "Probably more of the kind of son he wanted than Kasuka and I would ever be, so I guess that's how things go. Whoever he is, the bastard is lucky to suddenly be the one to inherit the company."

Shiki chuckled.

Headlights announced Izaya's arrival, the red corvette rolling up to the curb.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then, Shizuo-san," Shiki said. Shizuo nodded in affirmation, watching Izaya get out of the driver's side and walk around the car.

"Hey," Shizuo said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Izaya's shoulders and leaving a quick kiss on his forehead, "Thanks for driving here."

Izaya smiled at him before turning to Shiki.

"Izaya," Shiki gave him a short nod.

"Hi. .. how's your wife?" Izaya said a bit awkwardly. One would think the phrase would be said bitterly, but the question held nothing but innocence. Shiki smiled gratefully.

"She's doing well, and I hear you are too. Shizuo-san has a big job to get done by Thursday, don't distract him too much, hm?"

A grin made its way up Izaya's lips.

"Sure," Izaya agreed, and waved before he ducked into the passenger side. When both doors were shut and Shiki was walking away, Izaya sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back into the seat, "Still so awkward."

Shizuo glanced at him from the corner of his eye as he put the car in Drive.

"As long as awkwardness is all it is," Shizuo said pointedly. Izaya cast him a playful glare.

"You know it is."

"So tell me what happened to Tom."

"He dropped by to talk to you and passed out. Literally. Seems like he had a fever, so I tended to him. He's still sprawled out on our floor though."

"Such generous hospitality."

"You really think I could have dragged that guy and then lifted him onto the couch?"

Shizuo chuckled, "No. No, I guess not."

"What about this big job of yours?"

"Possible promotion on the line."

Izaya grinned widely, "That's great~!"

"When do you start college again?"

"A week from today. I just hope it doesn't take up too much of my time," Izaya replied, eyes roaming over the interior of the car. The same tan and black color scheme of the dashboard, the inky blackness of night, Shizuo in the driver's seat... Izaya grinned nostalgically, "Hey, we met in this thing, you know?"

Shizuo glanced over at him again.

"...such an irritating night," Shizuo replied, eyes dancing with mirth. The pout Izaya attempted to achieve melted into a smile as he ran his hand over the interior.

"How much did I ask you for again?" Izaya asked with a chuckle.

"Twenty-five thousand yen," Shizuo said immediately.

"Haha, such a quick answer!"

"How could I forget something like that?"

"Hm, guess so," Izaya sighed contentedly, sinking further back into the seat. The raven gazed freely at Shizuo's face, watching the streetlights flash on and off his skin as they drove. He wasn't even aware of the small smile that stayed glued to his face as he observed, too preoccupied with the way his chest still buzzed no matter many times he looked at the handsome acrophobe.

"Do you have something to say or is staring at me just amusing to you?" Shizuo broke the silence. Grin widening, Izaya shifted and leaned his body across the space separating their seats, poking a finger into Shizuo's arm. He then dragged the finger down the length of that arm, feeling the stiff texture of the blond's suit under his fingertip.

"Just admiring your sexiness," Izaya replied easily, to which Shizuo just huffed. Izaya continued to draw invisible curving patterns along Shizuo's arm, eyes following his own finger's movements. He wished his lover wasn't wearing the thick blazer, so he could feel the warmth and muscle he was so accustomed to. Leaning further over still, Izaya's hand dropped to skim over the silky slacks covering Shizuo's legs. This material was looser and more easy to manipulate, bunching into Izaya's palm when he flexed his hand, and offering a smooth surface for his hand to travel up and over Shizuo's leg to dip down into-

The journey of Izaya's hand was promptly halted when Shizuo's elbow came down on it.

"I'm driving," Shizuo berated, though the quick flash of tongue to wet his lips was all Izaya needed to see that his little show was effective.

"Prude," Izaya shot the insult they both knew wasn't valid any longer, but it still served its purpose.

"I don't feel like putting my life or your life in danger tonight," Shizuo chuckled, nudging the hand away. With a soft disappointed sigh, Izaya drew back into his seat, wondering how long it was until they got back home. Staring at the dashboard while he thought this, however, made another thought spring into his mind, one that sent a wicked gleam through his eyes.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. I just remembered something else from the night we met," Izaya began, and without further ado, swung his legs up onto the dashboard and spread them wide, "I said I wanted to get fucked in this car~"

Shizuo held in a groan. His lower regions had already responded to the raven's not-so-innocent touches, and now Izaya was just making it worse. Why couldn't he at least wait until they got home for things like this?

"This is _Tom's_ car," Shizuo said, trying to make a point.

"This is a car to be smexed up in," Izaya rebuttled, throwing his lover's 'point' off a cliff.

"_What_ is so appealing about doing it in this car?"

"Well we're just about out of new places to fuck in the house, hm?" Izaya hummed, delighted to see the red hue creep onto Shizuo's face, "And like I said, this is where we first met! You're happy you met me, aren't you~?"

"Like you need to ask me that."

"And you want to make sure I'm happy, right~?"

"You're pushing it."

Izaya swung his legs back down and leaned over the middle again, sliding his hand between Shizuo's thighs before the man could even react.

"I'm horny, Shizu-chan," Izaya said in a purr, running his palm back and forth over the definite bulge in Shizuo's pants. Shizuo let out a shaky breath, doing double time to focus on the road rather than the prodding pressure rubbing against him.

"When we get home," Shizuo spoke curtly, though made no move to remove Izaya's hand.

"Ne, but Tom is there," Izaya whispered, stretching further, nudging his forehead against Shizuo's leg. He felt his lover unconsciously part his legs and smirked, nuzzling himself into the blond's lap and unzipping the slacks. Using one hand to balance himself on the seat, and the other to reach into the pants and pull out Shizuo's hardening arousal, Izaya felt a zing of excitement race up his spine before rolling his curious tongue over the pink head.

"Izaya.." Shizuo whispered above him, the aroused tone spurring the raven on. He took the arousal in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to make it fit like a glove, and bobbed his head purposefully slow. He felt a hand come down on his head gently, fingers raking through his hair, and he hummed in response, taking the cock deep in his throat, ".. damn it, Izaya."

Izaya felt the car slow down, and braced himself when it turned. He left Shizuo to deal with the car situation and breathed in Shizuo's own musky scent as he twirled his tongue around the hot cock and lapped leisurely at the underside. Using his hand, he pulled the skin down taught before a rather harsh suck on the head, one that received a short moan from the driver. He slipped the member back into his mouth just before he felt the blond hitting the breaks. An arm swung over him to put the car in park, and Izaya pulled back from his treat to look out the window curiously. They looked to be stopped in the parking lot of an abandoned building.

"Ara~? Was I that distracting?" Izaya asked playfully. Shizuo sent him an incredulous look before placing his hand on the back of Izaya's head and pulling him forward into a kiss. Izaya moaned, thrilled upon getting the attention he'd been vying for, and carefully maneuvered himself toward Shizuo's side of the car. They broke their kiss just long enough for Izaya to crawl over and settle in the blond's lap, legs on either side of Shizuo's lap, before reconnecting their lips in a lustful frenzy.

"This is.. haah.." Shizuo started, shivering as Izaya nibbled on his lower lip, ".. kind of crazy."

Izaya smirked and ran his hands down the sides of Shizuo's face, down his neck, and into his blazer as he pulled the thing off. Shizuo helped him, pulling his arms out of the piece of clothing before his hands settled on the hips straddling him.

"Afraid of being seen?" Izaya whispered against his lips, readily accepting the tongue that darted out of Shizuo's mouth and plunged into his own. The kisses were wet and hot and needy, and Izaya insistently pulled at the tie around Shizuo's neck. Shizuo's hands were too busy to deal with his tie, diving underneath the material of Izaya's shirt and sliding up the smooth skin of Izaya's back.

"We could get charged for public indecency," Shizuo spoke when they parted. Izaya just hummed, nuzzling his cheek against Shizuo's and dipping his hands down to unbutton Shizuo's pants all the way.

"If we fog up these windows, no one can see us, hm?" Izaya mumbled in his ear, scraping his teeth over Shizuo's earlobe as he moved his hands to unbutton his own pants. Images of just how they could fog up said windows made Shizuo's stomach stir pleasantly. He tilted his head to suck on the delicate skin of Izaya's neck, and sucked hard, surely leaving a possessive mark. Izaya whimpered at the rough treatment as he pulled his pants down as much as he could, which proved difficult in this position. But it was enough to free his aching cock, and he wasted no time sliding down Shizuo's lap and wrapping a hand around both of their members.

"Ah..!" Shizuo jolted in surprise, dropping his gaze to stare at the hand pumping their touching arousals, ".. damn.."

Swallowing harshly and trying to keep his hips from bucking up into the delicious sensation, Shizuo wrapped his palm around their cocks as well, brushing against Izaya's hand as he joined the rhythm.

"Ah hah.. keep doing that.." Izaya said breathlessly, his stomach quivering at the sparks of pleasure soaring through him, moving his hand faster. Shizuo felt his hand become wet as dribbles of precum slid down their cocks, and his eyelids flickered before he leaned his body closer and stole the raven's lips again. Tongues met and battled, more heat accumulating in their lower stomachs, and Izaya leaned back when he realized his body was slowly becoming like jello, feeling the steering wheel dig into his back. Shizuo panted into Izaya's mouth, slowing his strokes to dig a finger into Izaya's slit, making the raven cry out. Blinded by pleasure, Izaya leaned back even further, unaware of what he was leaning against until it was too late.

Izaya's back had dug into the button on the wheel, and both men jumped when the car horn beeped loudly. Izaya sprang forward with wide eyes, clutching Shizuo's shoulders. Shizuo held his breath for a moment, trying to realize what just happened, and met Izaya's eyes before laughter bubbled from his mouth.

"Idiot," Shizuo chuckled breathlessly. Izaya tried to calm his raging heartbeat and halfheartedly glared at the man in front of him.

"Mmmrph," Izaya moaned, irritated. He began moving, hopping out of Shizuo's lap but never letting go of the front of Shizuo's shirt, "Come on this side."

Shizuo made to follow, and Izaya took that as assurance enough to let go of Shizuo's shirt and plop back into the passenger's seat, a hand clumsily groping on the side of the seat for the lever that would make the seat go back. Shizuo crawled over to the passenger side just as the back of the seat swung backwards, and Izaya ran his hands possessively over the man now towering over him. They kissed again, Shizuo's hand taking hold of the bottom of Izaya's shirt and pulling it up onto his chest, just until hardened pink nipples were exposed. With a swipe of his tongue, Shizuo pulled back from the kiss and bent his back to reach the little nubs, Izaya moaning as they were gently tugged on by Shizuo's teeth. Now in a better position, Izaya tugged down on his pants, wiggling them off to join his shoes on the floor board. Shizuo's hand ventured down that pale chest and taught stomach, cupping Izaya's erection in his palm, fingers just gently brushing his balls.

"Nng.. Shizuo.." Izaya gasped, body wiggling at the warm pressure on his cock and the teasing laps of tongue on his chest. The name went straight to Shizuo's cock, and he groaned, pulling back to look at his lover. In the moonlight, he could see the blush teetering across his cheekbones, the bluish purple bruise left on his neck, the saliva that shined over those pink nubs as that chest went up and down, and his own big, tanned hand cradling Izaya's cock. Taking a deep breath, Shizuo moved both of his hands to Izaya's sides, and gently dropped his knees to the floor board, leaning to place his forehead on Izaya's stomach.

"You're fucking beautiful," Shizuo muttered against his stomach, twirling his thumbs over Izaya's skin. Izaya's heart fluttered, and he slid a hand onto one of Shizuo's own.

"Look in the mirror lately?" Izaya said with an adoring smile. Shizuo flashed one of his own up at the raven before dipping down further and encasing Izaya's member in his mouth. Izaya moaned and arched, breathing deeply as his lover bobbed up and down his cock. Shizuo wrapped his fingers around the base, catching his own saliva as it dripped down the throbbing rod, "Shizuo... Shizu-chan.. mmm~!"

Still lavishing attention on the hot arousal, Shizuo lifted Izaya's legs higher and brought wettened fingers to tease Izaya's entrance. Izaya squirmed as those wet fingers traveled back and forth over his pucker, then up and over his balls to collect more saliva before Shizuo pushed his middle finger into the raven. Izaya moaned, tightening himself around that finger, sucking him in. Shizuo pulled up, lazily licking at the head of Izaya's cock, and he watched with hazy eyes as Izaya panted above, just before pushing another finger in and gently scissoring them. Izaya's insides were scorching hot and soft, readily accepting the two fingers as they delved deeper and curled.

Shizuo raised himself back on the seat carefully since his pants still hung on his hips, still driving his fingers in and out of Izaya's body, leaning his body over the raven to bring him into yet another kiss. Izaya's fingers clutched at the blond's shoulders, hips rocking into the movements of Shizuo's hand.

"Are you ready for me?" Shizuo asked against his lips.

"Mhm," Izaya spoke quickly, diving back into the kiss. Wrapping his tongue around Izaya's, Shizuo pulled his fingers out and slipped his knees beneath Izaya's thighs. He used his hand to guide his cock to Izaya's entrance, and pushed himself inside. Izaya ripped his lips away from Shizuo's to suck in a deep breath at the feeling of being filled, and whimpered when he felt Shizuo's thighs hit his own, a sure sign he was fully buried. Shizuo panted at the searing heat sucking him in, giving a single gentle kiss to the corner of Izaya's mouth before grabbing at the top of the seat and rolling his hips, driving in and out of the lithe body under him. Izaya moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Shizuo's back like a hug, trying to bring him closer, push him deeper.

"You.. feel amazing," Shizuo spoke in a gravely voice, laced in arousal, dropping his face into the crook of Izaya's neck and breathing in deeply.

"M-more," Izaya moaned in response, gasping sharply when his command was immediately answered. Shizuo's hips snapped faster, plunging into that hole over and over. Izaya's whole body shook, glazed eyes noticing the windows had really fogged up. Izaya brought a hand to the window and ran his fingers down the damp glass, those fingers curling tightly into his palm when Shizuo hit that just right spot that sent white spots flying across his vision.

"I- Izaya," Shizuo panted, knowing he was near his peak, "Haah.. I love you."

Izaya moaned deeply as the orgasm hit him, sending streams of his own essence on his stomach and Shizuo's shirt. Shizuo followed not a second after, his hips stilling as his cum shot deep into Izaya. They both slumped down into the seat, sated and sweaty. Izaya licked at a drop of sweat threatening to fall off Shizuo's chin and hugged the man closer to him, even if it was hot.

"I love you too," Izaya answered once he caught his breath.

* * *

><p>"Ah, you're back!"<p>

Shizuo and Izaya halted in their doorway, seeing Tom sitting on the floor close to where he'd taken a fall. From the looks of it, he still didn't look too great, holding the cloth Izaya had gotten for him up to his forehead.

"Er, how are you feeling?" Shizuo asked, he himself feeling a tad awkward talking to the guy who owned the car he and Izaya had just had a grand 'ol time in.

"Like shit, to be honest. I vaguely remember what happened, but I appreciate the glass of water and the washcloth, Izaya," Tom said, embarrassed. Izaya sent him a timid smile.

"No problem. Take better care of yourself next time, alright?" Izaya asked. Tom nodded, doing a double-take when he looked at Shizuo.

"What in the world did you get all over your shirt?" Tom asked. Shizuo's gaze fell to his shirt, to the stain, and his cheeks lit up brilliantly. In a quick movement, he pulled his blazer over the shirt. Izaya had to try really, really hard not to start laughing.

"It's noth-"

Shizuo's sentence was cut off by a knock at the door. All three looked back at the door with raised eyebrows. It was too late for people to go knocking on doors.

Izaya stepped forward and opened it, wanting to facepalm upon seeing Kida and Mikado standing there looking apologetic. This was completely unfair! They had both a sick person and two lovebirds crashing in on them!

"Kida, Mikado, yes, you can stay the night," Izaya announced with a huff, turning to Tom, "and you can rest here. Shizuo and I will be back around morning!"

With that, Izaya promptly grabbed Shizuo's shirt and hauled him back out into the night, passed a confused looking Kida and Mikado.

"Izaya!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"I'm not done with you yet," Izaya promised with a grin, jiggling the car keys.

* * *

><p>:3<p> 


End file.
